


Doctor Sexy M.D.

by thedemonkingawakes



Series: A Boy and His Angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonkingawakes/pseuds/thedemonkingawakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cas is forced to leave the bunker, he gets a job as an actor and takes on the role of Doctor Sexy. One month later, Dean decides its time for Cas to come home and goes to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Sexy M.D.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot based on a drawing my friend (theliesandaffectations.tumblr.com) did.

It had been a month since Dean had been forced to have Cas leave  the bunker. He had only heard from Cas once, when he called to say that he had found a relatively safe place to stay, and a job. That was two weeks ago. Now, as Dean turned on the TV, he wondered where Castiel was. He had tried calling Cas, but he had gotten voicemail every time.

“Sam, you want to come  watch Game of Thrones with me?”

“Dean, I’m reading. Watch something else.”

Dean flipped through the TV guide. He eventually settled on Doctor Sexy M.D. The opening credits began rolling as he sat down on his bed.

“Doctor Sexy, come quick. I desperately need you.” Doctor Sexy walked onto walked onto the screen, facing away from the camera. Doctor Sexy turned so viewers could see his face.

“Sam, come in here.”

“Dean, I told you, I’m reading. Entertain yourself for awhile.”

“Sam just come and look at this.”

Sam poked his head through the door of Dean’s room.

“Look familiar?” Dean asked, pointing at the TV.

“Is that Cas?”

“Lets find out.” Dean said. He stood up and grabbed his tablet from his desk. He typed something on it, then turned it to face Sam.

“Rising Star Clarence Novak takes over the role of Doctor Sexy on Doctor Sexy M.D.”

“Sounds like Cas. He still doesn’t get who Clarence is.” Sam said.

“Zeke.” Dean said.

Sam straightened, standing like a soldier as his eyes flashed blue.

“If you left Sam’s body now, would he live?” Dean asked, deciding to jump right in.

“He would be weak for a while, but yes, he would live.”

“Bye for now, Zeke.”

Sam relaxed and shook his head.

“Seriously dude, who’s Zeke?”

“He’s the guy from High School Musical, the one who bakes a lot.”

Sam just looked at Dean strangely for a moment.

“I’m going to go and get Cas. I don’t care what he says about putting us in danger or whatever.” Dean said.

“I’ll come.”

“No. Stay here and see if you can get Kevin to take a break from translating the damn tablet.”

~*~*~

Dean grabbed his jacket from the hook by the door of the garage. He slid into The Impala and drove through the tunnel, blasting his music and smiling.

~*~*~

Dean pulled into the parking lot across the street from Ekpirk studios. He walked into the office by the front gates of the studio.

“Hi, I’m here to see Mr. Novak.” Dean said to the receptionist.

“Do you have an appointment?”

“No. Just tell Mr. Novak that Dean Winchester is here to see him.”

The receptionist raised her eyebrow.

“Mr. Novak is very busy. I will not disturb him because a man in a dirty leather jacket with no appointment wishes to see him.”

At that moment Castiel walked into the reception area.

“Dean. What are you doing here?” Cas asked.

The receptionist became rather flustered. “I am so sorry Mr. Novak. This man was just leaving.”

She began trying to drag Dean out the door.

“Alice, this man is my friend. He is welcome to come here.”

The receptionist looked embarrassed and released Dean. She sat back down at her desk and began working, bending her head down to hide the color in her cheeks.

“Let’s go to my trailer, shall we?” Castiel said, opening the door into the studio.

~*~*~

“Wow Cas, this is even bigger than fake me’s trailer.” Dean said as he and Cas walked into Doctor Sexy’s trailer.

“Dean, why did you come here?”

“To bring you home. I don’t give a damn what Ezekiel says, it far past time you came back to the batcave.”

“What about Sam? You know that if I come back to the Men of Letters bunker, Ezekiel will leave Sam’s body.”

“I asked Ezekiel. He said if he left Sam’s body, Sam would be weak for a time, but he would live.”

“I’m glad that Sam is going to be okay.”

“We should go now. It’ll take a while to get to the bunker, but we should be there by morning”

Dean pulled Castiel into a hug.

“It’s good to have you back Cas.” Dean said.

Then, surprising both himself and Castiel, Dean kissed Castiel. It wasn’t a particularly long kiss, but it was filled with passion.

“Not a word to Sam.” Dean said, color rising in his cheeks. “Or I’ll kick you ass into next week.”

~*~*~

Dean and Castiel walked into the bunker's kitchen. There, they found Sam, rinsing a plate in the sink.

"Hello Sam."

"Hey Cas. Good to have you back." Sam said. "What took you guys so long anyway? You should have been back a couple of hours ago."

"We had to make a stop on the way back." Dean said.

"Would that be why you two are practically glowing? And why Kevin saw you and Cas holding hands when you came in."

"Shut up, Sam."

Before Sam could respond, his posture became rigid and his eyes flashed blue.

"Dean, I warned you that if Castiel stayed at the bunker, I would leave." Ezekiel said.

"Well, I think you've overstayed your welcome. You told me Sam would be fine, so I think you can leave now."

“Very well.”

Sam’s eyes flashed blue and he collapsed. Dean crouched and grabbed one of Sam’s arms, draping it around his shoulders.

“Cas, get Sam’s other arm.”

Castiel grabbed Sam’s other arm. Together, he and Dean lifted Sam and began half carrying, half dragging Sam towards his bedroom. Sam stirred.

“What’s going on?”

“I’ll try to explain in a minute. Let’s get you in bed first.” Dean said.

He and Cas finally managed to get Sam into his room. They dumped him rather ungracefully onto the bed, where he slowly pulled himself into a semi-sitting position.

“Whats the last thing you remember from the trials?” Dean asked.

“You came to the church and told me not to complete the trials. My arms had this weird glow that faded as we talked. After that, everything is pretty fuzzy, although I think I remember you saying something about angels.The next thing I remember is waking up in the Impala.”

“After the glow faded from your arms, you collapsed. You were in and out of consciousness for a little while, before you became completely unconscious. I took you to a hospital, where you were in a coma and close to dying.  I couldn’t get reach Castiel - I found out later it was because he was human - so I sent out an all call to any angels who could help. An angel named Ezekiel came and said he might be able to heal you from the inside.”

“So I’ve had an angel using me as a vessel for over a month and you didn’t think to tell me.” Sam said, anger tinging his voice.

“Sam-” Castiel began.

Sam turned his head to look at Castiel.

“Did you know about this?”

“Yes. Dean told me that Ezekiel was healing you. Thats why I left. Ezekiel wouldn’t stay if I stayed here. Dean didn’t tell you because he was afraid that you would throw Ezekiel out. If you did, you would die.”

“Castiel, can I speak with Dean alone for a minute.” Sam said.

Castiel left giving Dean’s hand a quick squeeze on his way out.

“Sammy, I-”

“Dean, stop. I understand why you did it. I can’t say that I’m not mad at you, but I understand why you did it.”

Dean turned to leave. He was almost to the door when Sam spoke.

“Congrats on hooking up with Cas by the way.”

Dean whipped around and stared at him.

“Dean, it was pretty obvious. You and Cas were practically glowing when you came in here. And Kevin saw you kiss in the garage.”

Dean glared at Sam. Sam ignored it and continued talking.

“Everyone but you could always see that you had feeling for Cas and that he returned them.”

Dean threw one last glare at Sam before walking out of the room.

~*~*~

Castiel found Dean sitting in an alcove at the back of the library. He had piled all the pillows in the library armchairs behind him.

“What are you doing Dean?”

“Waiting for Kevin. I’m going to pelt him with pillows for being a little sneak.”

“We would have had to tell them sometime.”

Cas leaned in and kissed Dean.

“How about we go on a date instead.”

Dean picked up a pillow from behind him and tossed it gently at Castiel.

“Fine. Do you still want to be a hunter?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s go down to the gun range and I’ll teach you how best to shoot a gun.”

~*~*~

Dean put his arms around Castiel to grasp the gun.

“Now, the gun will recoil when you fire it. Relax your arms a little bit, so that they’ll absorb the shock.”

Castiel relaxed his arms, causing the gun to droop.

“Not quite that much. Let me show you.”

Dean took the gun from Cas.

“See. This way when you fire,” Dean fired the gun at the target, hitting it right where its heart would be. “You don’t get thrown backward.”

He handed the gun back to Cas.

“Now you try.”

Castiel aimed the gun at the target. Dean looked at his stance and frowned slightly. He stepped behind Castiel and placed his hands on Castiel’s shoulders.

“Stop tensing your muscles up so much. Let your shoulders help hold your arms up.”

Castiel adjusted so he was standing more loosely, while keeping the gun pointed at the target.

“Good. Now keep steady and pull the trigger.”

Castiel pulled the trigger and managed to hit the target near its hip.

“Not bad, for your first time. We’ll make a hunter out of you yet.” Dean said, sitting down to make salt rounds while Cas practiced.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I didn't screw up the last bit with the guns. Most of my knowledge on the subject is from books and TV, so I'm not positive it's right. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta readers theliesandaffectations and Fanfiction user destielat221B


End file.
